A Pool and a Break Up
by A. Martin
Summary: Translation from Una Piscina y Una Ruptura. Three days after Big Time Break-up. Kendall always was a emotionally strong guy but this time... another person is there to comfort him. Kendall/OC friendship, slight Kendall/James... no slash.


**Hey everyone! Rushers around the world**

**Well, for a start... it's the first time that I wrote something with Big Time Rush, so don't be mean with me if I'm wrong with the information.**

**This story is a translation from my story in spanish "Una Piscina y Una Ruptura" and... talking about BTR stories, my stories "Una Semana Con la Banda" and "A Week With the Band" will be publised on September, but "Big Time Bullying" still runs with the same date.**

**I did this for my cousin, who is super fan of the group and Kendall, I saw the episode Big Time Break-up with her the other day and she told me that I wrote a story about it. I listened two songs (Big Time Rush -Theme Song- and Paralyzed) from the group for have ideas to do it and I think they are good. (now I listen This Is Our Someday)**

**It was based on Ally's point of view, what it was nothing to see with Ally Dawson from Austin & Ally. I still I hope you let me reviews. So enjoy it!**

* * *

A Pool and a Break Up

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush. New characters are drawn from my imagination.**

* * *

Ally's Point Of View

I was floating in the pool with my friends Jenna, Kathy and Paulina talking and enjoying the stars. At that time we had a girl's night so that's why we were there at eleven o'clock.

When Jenna looked forward, she was surprised "Oh my gosh, is Kendall Knight" said Jenna, I turned to see him because I was on my back and that was... Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush was sitting on the edge of the pool with his head down hiding his face... wait, hiding his face? Something is not right.

"Jenna, did you notice that there is something wrong with Kendall?" I asked to my friend "What is it Ally?" asked Paulina "I don't know, like if he was trying to hide his face, like if he was... crying" I told them. "Please Als, I don't think so" said Kathy and returned to what she was doing.

Until we heard a groan coming from where Kendall was and the three looked at me with surprise "You don't tell me I didn't say so" I said sarcastically, "You're right Als, but what will we do?" said Kathy, she is the one that tells me Als like affection.

"I don't know" I said to the three, then we decided to avoid it. We stayed in the pool, but I kept looking at Kendall for a while, I know that something happens and I have to find out for myself.

XXX

Half an hour later, all returned to our rooms in apartment 3L, we had already changed clothes and we were taking chocolate. As the girls talked, I lift the table to sit on the couch near the window.

The window was open and entered a cold unbearable; I closed it to continue looking at. A few minutes later, everything was quiet until Jenna comes to me, "What are you doing Ally?" she wondered "Looking out the window" I replied with obvious tone.

"Worried about Kendall?" she asked, there began to sigh "Just a little" I replied "You're not in love with him or you?" she asked and I look at her with a confused face "No... I'm only concerned that he's alone outside, apart that we heard him crying" I replied "It's a great point" she added.

I stared for a while the window, then the girls went to their rooms to sleep "Ally, are you coming?" asked my roommate Paulina "No, I'll stay here a while, don't worry about me," I said. Paulina agreed and left.

Seconds later I stay alone on the sofa watching the pool... forget to mention that the department has a window in that direction. Suddenly I see Kendall still sitting on the poolside, shirtless and wearing only swimming shorts, as we saw him a while ago... for talking about my friends and me.

With the wind is doing outside I guess he must be died of cold, but I'm surprised he's still there. I kept facing him for a bit and notice that he is trembling, I also see that he doesn't even have a bag with spare clothes.

Finishing drink chocolate and I get off the couch to leave the cup in the kitchen, I went to my room that I share with Paulina... how lucky that she was sleeping and that is a deep sleep person. So I move closer to the closet and remove from it some polar blankets and towels.

I was wearing shorts, sandals and a blouse, but I had to change it with jeans and slippers, I put my jacket and remove one jacket my uncle had given me for Christmas but for some strange reason he confused the gifts and it's too big for me.

I left my room with blankets in a backpack and jacket in my hand. I bring back to the window if Kendall was there yet... obviously I do because I am concerned to see Kendall is being freezing outside.

And as I feared he was still outside, so I decided to take the backpack and walk toward the pool. On the way I watch out for obstacles, but even I twisted my right foot while I was descending a staircase.

Arriving there, I stood to locate the boy, trying to hold the pain of my foot until I saw Kendall was still sitting on the edge, but he didn't had his head down as before. With all my effort I tried to walking towards him.

As I approached, I didn't know how to talk to him but all I could think was... "Hi Kendall" he turned around to see me "Hello, who are you?" he asked "I'm Ally Peterson, and I'm a fan of your band I said a little nervous "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ally" he said.

Until he noticed everything I had "Why did you bring that?" he asked, that I had to tell him why "I thought you would need something to wrap up, it's pretty cold here" I said.

He looked at me and I could tell he was shaking, "Well... you're right with respect to ice, but I have no cold" he said, I saw him "Yes, I'm going to believe you" I said in sarcastic way but my foot started hurting when I stepped on.

"What happened in your foot?" he wondered something concerned "I shifted the ankle when I was going down the ladder a few minutes ago" I said as I lifted my foot, enduring the pain. "Better sit down in that chair, I will try to massage the foot" he said and I nodded with my head.

He got up from where he was and he carried me up a chair that was near. I sat on it and he sat on the shore to start massaging my foot. "Thanks Kendall" told him while he massaged my twisted foot.

While he did it I began to ask him for what happened a while ago. "Kendall, half an hour ago, my friends and I saw you sitting in the pool and I know I can sound strange but... what's happening to you?" I asked him, he kept massaging my feet, not answering my question, "Kendall?" I called him again.

"Is a complicated issue Ally" told me and he continued massaging my foot, I didn't kept asking about it. Returning to my foot, Kendall makes good massages... it moves the pain away in just a few minutes.

Soon after it started to run a very strong and cold wind, there Kendall dropped my foot there and wrapped himself with his arms, but that isn't all. Then followed stronger... even I was freezing.

Then I sighed and closer to my backpack that was on my side, removing one of the polar blankets and wrapped it around Kendall. He doesn't take much to bind it the same "Thanks Ally, I needed" he said.

"Anything, though... I thought you didn't have cold" I said with a guess face, he just looked away and I laughed. There take off the other blankets and he wrapped them around, trying to keep warm.

I also pass out that jacket "Where'd you get that jacket?" he asked a bit surprised "My uncle gave me for Christmas, but he gave me the wrong gift... if you want I gifted you, is too big for me" I told him.

"Well, thanks Ally" I said and believe me when he put it, it's perfect "You look great" I said and he nodded. "Why did you do?" he suddenly wondered "What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"In coming here to help me" he said "Because I care about your health and also because I wanted to be a good friend" I told him. He stared at me for a while "Well, you did it..." he said with a bit of sarcasm.

We laughed a little, but everything changes when I noticed tears beginning to flow from his eyes "Kendall, are you okay?" I asked "Yes" he said in a voice almost inaudible "Kendall don't lie to me, I know that something happens..." I said and I drew nearer to him.

Then he kept quiet and returned to lower down his head, I decided to start rubbingn his back, "Kendall, please" I said with a lower voice than usual, until suddenly his shoulders began to move and release some groans... began to cry.

The only thing I did was wrap an arm around his waist in attempts to calm him down a little, "Some days ago, my girlfriend Jo Taylor traveled to New Zealand and... broke up with me because a long distance relationship wouldn't help" he sobbed. I started rubbing his back "I miss her" he said later.

There I discovered the truth... Kendall is going through a breakup and yes... it is not a a topic that should get me "I'm very sorry Kendall" was the only thing I told him "You don't have to Ally" he said, calming down a bit as he wiped his face with his hand.

I kept rubbing his back trying to hold the urge to hug him, I know it's hard to deal with a breakup with a guy and more if he was "supposedly" the love of your life. I don't meet Jo, but when Kendall mentions her, it shows in his reaction and in his eyes that he was totally in love.

"When finished?" I asked "Three days ago" he said, his voice breaking still. Three days? When it happened to me I was suffering in my room two weeks "Do your friends knew about your breakup?" I asked "Yes, they were there when everything happened" he said.

At that time, returned the tears from his eyes and this time he avoided looking at me, trying to hide them. "Hey, if you want to keep crying for Jo, just do it" I said, but he kept avoiding me. "Kendall, I know how difficult that is a breakup... a month ago my ex-boyfriend broke up with me" I said.

There I turn to look at me, his eyes were quite red and a tear passed through his cheek "I don't know" he said, "Come on, I know is you want to do it, only let yourself carried away by your feelings" I told him. Another tear fell down his face, but I dried with my hand.

Touching Kendall's face made me feel closer to him, when I finished doing it he dried with his hand his own tears, but he was still crying. Until he couldn't stand it anymore and leaned toward me, resting his head on my shoulder and broke down into tears, hiding more in my neck.

I knew he had to vent, get all this sadness out. So rather than push him and tell him to behave like a man, instead I wrapped my arms around him and put one of my hands on his back and the other in his hair.

Soon after he he slowly wrapped his arms around my back and moved a lot, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here" I whispered in his ear. While he was crying, I continued to stroke his back and his hair, resting my head in his.

We stayed a while in that position, I didn't know what time was and I didn't care about my foot sprain ... all I wanted was to help Kendall on what more I can. After a while I notice Kendall starts to calm down a bit.

"Kendall" I whispered and he lift his head from my shoulder "Feeling better?" asked and he nodded his head, although I know that he isn't quite okay. I remove the towel from my bag and pass it to dry his face, "Thank you" he said.

While he dried, I kept looking at him "Sorry" he said in a broken voice "Why do you apologize?" I asked "I didn't want you to see me like that... it was supposed that I'm leader of the band and I have to be strong," he said.

"Kendall, you don't have to apologize... you have every right to break into tears because of this it isn't necessary have to be strong emotionally to be a good leader" I said. So he dropped a tear and I dried again with my hand... I still don't know why I did that.

Maybe I meet Kendall for an hour, but I'm very surprised to know that I embraces him to comfort him... my friends won't believe me when I'll tell them tomorrow. Although this is the best moment of my life, things start to change.

Suddenly began to fall a rain... and that's what I meant by bad timing. "We have to go" I said and he shook his head "Are you want to catch a cold?" I asked "No" he said with a tired voice "Then go" I told him. I take my backpack, we use the blankets as umbrellas and ran up to the building.

As we ran through the place, I heard a voice "Kendall? Where are you?" screaming and surely was a man's voice, Kendall recognized him immediately "Here" he shouted back. Suddenly I see a figure with an umbrella in hand, but I can't see well because of the rain.

Until when that person was coming over, I knew immediately that it was one of Kendall's friends, James "Kendall, we were worried about you" said James and gave him a hug "Don't worry James, I'm fine" said Kendall, now more calm. I notice that my new friend was more quiet a few minutes ago.

Then James turned to see me "Hello" greeted me "James, she is Ally Peterson... was with me all night" Kendall said referring to me, James came over and offered me his hand "A pleasure to meet you Ally, I'm James Diamond" he presented.

I also extended my hand in response "Me too James, I'm a big fan of Big Time Rush" I said "Really? So it's good" he said. I laughed at that, "Well, Kendall it's time to go, are you coming with us Ally?" James offered "In fact I live in the same building" I told him.

"Really?" they asked at the same time "Yes, my apartment is the 3L and I share with my three friends" I told the boys "You live one floor above us, we are in the apartment 2J" said James. I was surprised to hear that... amazing that they live in the same building.

So the three of us went to the building under the umbrella of James, upon entering the lobby "Then are you come with us to our apartment?" James asked me again, "Okay, I take hot chocolate and then I'll go to my apartment" I told him and James celebrated. I rolled my eyes to James celebration.

XXX

Arriving at the Department 2J, there was nobody in the place... I guess everyone else is sleeping "Okay Kendall, go take a shower" he said "And since when you send me?" he yelled back and went to the bathroom. I laughed that and I sat on the couch "I'll serve chocolate" he said "Okay" I said, and James went to the kitchen.

A while later, James returned with a tray with three cups of chocolate and handed me one "Thanks James" I said and he sat next to me "You're welcome Ally" he said. He left the tray on the coffee table, I was about to ask for who was the other cup but I realized it was for Kendall.

We sat on the couch for a while, then Kendall comes out of the bathroom "Kendall, do you want chocolate?" I said "Sure, thanks" he said and sits down on the couch next to me (James to my left and Kendall to my right) taking the cup.

"Aren't you going to dry up a little?" I told him watching him with wet hair and body "Then... but first I'll take something hot" he said. So the three of us stayed on the couch talking and drinking chocolate.

Kendall finished first and got up the couch "Now if I'm going to change me... I'll be back" he said and went to his room, leaving me with James. After a while the two ended with the chocolate and let the cups on the table.

I noticed that my hair was a little wet and my arm too, that James noticed "You get wet a little" James told me to pass me a towel. There I received it "Yes, but only the jacket... blame the rain... and Kendall" I said and when he mentioned his friend, he laughed.

We stayed silent for a few seconds until the two said our names at the same time and laughed "You first" he said. "Okay" I said and I prepared to ask him... I know I should not get into this topic but I'm pretty curious like how I don't make it.

"How happened the breakup?" I asked a little nervous, after a while he put a sad face "He told you?" he wondered "Yes and I want to know" I said and then he told me what happened, when he finished counting I was in shock "How sad" I said.

"I know, these days we have tried to make him feel better, whether inviting him to play video games or doing anything else" James said "I think Kendall is not yet ready to overcome it... I mean, three days is very short" I said.

"How do you know about breakups?" he wondered "A month ago my boyfriend broke up with me and I was in my room suffering for two weeks" I said. "And what did you do with him when he was with you?" he asked referring to Kendall.

"Well, I told him if he still had feelings for Jo, I had to let out the sadness... so he did while I held him" I said, he was watching me "Kendall need you with him, he want to support him, to hug him... not distracting him because this is not a fleeting pain" I said.

Until he sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me "You're right Ally, and Kendall need us and... thanks for being there for him" he told me and I wrapped my arm to hug him "You're welcome James" I said and let go of the hug.

Until I stayed talking with James, then I remembered the other members of the band "Hey what about Carlos and Logan?" I asked "They should be sleeping in their room, if they weren't they would have felt us enter" he told me, the truth is right.

While Kendall came out of the room "What are you talking about?" he asked us "Ally was asking where were the boys" he replied "Indeed I found a surprise in the room... Carlos was asleep on Logan's bed and the genius was with him" he said almost laughing.

There James laughed, but I thought it was cute until I saw the time on my watch and it was two in the morning "As fast time passes, it's two in the morning... I have to go" I said.

James looked at my watch "You're right" he said a little surprised and I get off the couch to say goodbye and pick up my things. Both approached and gave me a farewell hug each one "Bye Ally" they shouted "Bye guys, it was a pleasure to meet you in person" I told them.

"Maybe you could come more often" said James "Sure James, I'll think about... bye and thanks for everything" I said. At the end I didn't I would stay so long with two of Big Time Rush, but... well, I still don't believe that everything that is happening is true.

When I left, I forgot my jacket on the couch and went back, I carefully opened the door and I heard someone crying again but when I open more, James was hugging Kendall as like I did with him a while ago.

Then I realized he needed more help than I thought but I also knew that Kendall is not alone. At that time I forget the jacket and let the boys have their moment of privacy and I went to my apartment.

XXX

_A week later..._

Kendall's Point Of View

I left my room feeling a little better. A week has passed since the break-up and I still feel that it would have been yesterday, although I have to admit that being with that girl Ally in the pool was nice.

"Kendall what are you thinking?" said James pulling me out from my thoughts "Nothing" I replied "Yeah right" he said with some sarcasm. "Come on, in what were you thinking?" Logan asked me "I told you at all" I replied now somewhat angry.

"Okay" said my genius friend, the four we were silent, until Carlos comes with his bathing suit "Guys, what about going to the pool?" asked Carlos, all nodded and left the apartment.

The four went in direction to the pool, when I saw Ally with her friends sitting in the chairs. "Hey, I forgot something in the apartment, then I reached you" I told them and they continued their way.

I move closer to the girls "Hey girls... Ally, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked "Sure" she replied and walked away from them. All I heard when we left were some shouts "And what do you wanted to talk to me Kendall?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say... thanks for helping me the other day" I said, she smiled at me "You're welcome Kendall" she said and gave me a hug. After a while I let the hug "How do you feel?" she wondered "A little better" I answered.

The truth is that Ally has helped me a lot the other day, I won't know how to thank her. We were about to say goodbye when my friends arrived "Hey Kendall, who is she?" asked Logan.

"She's Ally, the girl I told you the other day" answered James, while Ally greets Carlos and Logan. Later Ally's girlfriends also came and started the whole conversation.

XXX

After all this talk, we all went to our apartment. Jenna Dawson was devoted to talking to Logan, Kathy Jensen means well with Carlos, while James was so distracted by Paulina Garcia, something that Carlos likes that both were Latinos.

While I still see them sad, and Ally was preparing sandwiches and juice for everyone. James had ordered pizza... since they came up a little party my friends know I'm still going through a hard time in my life.

Before continue watching I went towards the balcony that for some reason we didn't know that it existed... don't ask me how I found out. I lean on the railing for a while and suddenly turned the thoughts about Jo.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

I went back to the apartment, feeling a bit bored. I talked to the guys for a while and I started to meet Ally's friends, it shows that they are good friends like us. But suddenly I felt that I wanted to be alone and I walk away from them.

I sat on the couch while the guys were talking, until Ally comes over and sit beside me "What are you doing?" she asked "Just thinking" I replied "About Jo?" she asked and I just nodded.

"I think so, I saw you when you went to the balcony" she said "I never knew this existed and don't ask me how I discovered" I said and she just nodded "Okay" she replied. We stayed silent for a while, until I decide to break it.

"Again, thanks for everything" I said "Don't have to do, you said it many times" she said and I laughed about it, "You're right" I said and she laughed. When we finished laughing "How do you feel?" she wondered "Better" I replied.

"It shows that your friends are there to help you" she said and I put a confused face "What do you mean?" I asked "When I left his apartment the other day, I forgot my jacket but when returned to look for it, you were embraced with James" she told me.

I don't know if I'm ashamed about that or not "Yes, but it was fine because I told James that he hold you to support you" she said "In fact, Carlos and Logan did the same with me these days" I said.

We stayed silent for awhile, while still thinking about my ex "Kendall, what's wrong?" asked Ally "I still missed Jo" I said and she put her arm around my shoulders "You can tell I'm still not ready to start dating again" I said.

"I say the same..." she said, then I decided to ask her about the breakup "What happened between you and that boy?" I asked "He's cheating on me with another girl, then I talk to her and told her the situation... she did not believe me and stole it, at the end I said to my boyfriend the truth and we broke up" she said.

That surprised me, "Sorry about that, that guy is a fool" I said "Yeah, he was... but I suffered a lot two weeks later, I didn't want anything more than cry in my room" she told me.

"And now you get over it" I said "Not at all and that's why I went to the pool the other day, because I know how it feels when they break your heart" she said. Those words came to me at the bottom and the only thing I did was hug her.

After a while I let go the hug and I leaned to kiss her on the cheek "Thank you for being my friend" I told her "You're welcome" she said. Until James comes to our place "Guys, what were you doing?" he asked us.

"We were talking" said Ally "Well, you'd better come because all we play truth or dare" he said and went in, both we were watching "Come on friend" I told her and I extended my hand, she took it and we entered.

In the end, Ally has become a great friend and breakup partner at these days, maybe when I feel ready to hanging out may find someone who is like her. But for now, I just want to be with my friends for years and my new friends.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked... I hope I haven't gone out of character for the story. Thanks for reading.**

**Well, let me comments/reviews if they like and if not, let me know.**


End file.
